


Save me

by Redfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Malfoy Family, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Vernon Dursley, No Horcruxes, No Voldemort. He died for good, Semi crazy Petunia, Slytherin Harry, minor Hermione bashing, minor ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was ready to teach the pompus son of James frigging Potter, he was not expecting this girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is this?

Severus sighed as he watched his feline collegue hurried out of the room to corral the new clowder of first year of students. taking his seat, he watched as the older year students filed in and cringed under his gaze. they scurried to find their seats. the doors opened, and paraded in, like lambs to slaughter/show, were the new first years. Ignoring the useless chattering song of the ragged hat, Severus scanned the crowd, looking for reconizable faces. he spotted his god son Draco, his being eager and bounced on the balls of his feet. a shock of red hair and a blood splatter of freckles made the youngest male Weasley stand out. he glowered at a chubby youth trembled as he walked up to the scraggly hat. Neville Longbottom, if he could recall. but he scowled in confusion as he scanned the first years. Someone was missing.  
"where is Potter?" he asked. the Headmaster looked down towards his Potions Master, confusion in his blue eyes.  
"Harry? i see. i can't find him anywhere. When i sent Hagrid to fetch him, Petunia said there is only one boy in the house. and that she already got everything, That Potter needed." he replied. frowning, he watched as the new first years scurried to their respected table. he got, with no surprise, Draco Malfoy. Griffindor got the one more Weasley. the crowd dwindle down and soon left a couple of girls, and a few boys all nervous minus one.  
"...Potter, Harry!" everyone's head popped up and gaped with shock as a slim...girl took dainty steps towards the stool and cap. Severus gaped as he took in the child. her uniform fitted nicely, and the ink black hair rippled down to her mid back. she kept her shoes pointed straight and held a submissive air about her. and those eyes! her eyed were large, and a vivid green, framed by brass rims, making her look like an owlet. she sat with delicacy and tucked one ankle behind the other, hands folded in her lap.  
"that's Potter? what the hell?" Snape heard himself mutter. a grunt of agreement came from Albus. the cap was dropped on the girl's head, Covering her eyes. the whole room held their breath, Snape included.

 

Harry recited his "lady like" rules that have been drilled into his memory.  
"conceal your emotions, keep eyes down unless spoken to, feet pointed straight, no slouching, keep legs tucked when sitting." he then sat neatly on the stool and tensed as he felt the hat fall over his face. he smoothed his skirt and closed his eyes. a raspy voiced filled his head.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. strange that you'll come to us as a girl." the hat chuckled. Harry frowned but kept his mouth shut.  
"i hate being a girl. but my aunt wanted a niece." The hat chuckled.  
"i see. now, where shall we put you? your are brave, like a Griffindor, yet Sly as a Slytherin. you are clever as a Ravenclaw, yet the Loyalty of a Hufflepuff. now...where to put you?" Harry bit his lip and prayed.  
"Anywhere is fine. but let me belong!" he asked. the hat chuckled and sent small tremors of calmness to the boy.  
"then...you shall be... SLYTHERIN!" the room let out a gasp and stilled. Harry smiled and practialy skipped over to the gaping, shocked Slytherin table.


	2. Freak!

The room was quiet. Too quiet for his tastes. Harry gently placed the cloth hat down on the bench and strolled over to the grim looking brood of Slytherins. smoothing his skirt, he sat down, crossing his ankles, back straight. a pointy faced blonde turned towards him and beamed, his smile wide with glee.  
"Hi! my name is Draco. and you're Harry Potter correct?" he asked. Harry nodded and brushed a strand of hair from his face.  
"Cool, but i have to ask...why are wearing a dress?" other first years were agreeing towards the pair. Harry blushed and tucked his chin to his chest.  
"i have no choice." he whispered, voice soft. the final child was sort and the Headmaster said the final words to start the feast. within seconds, the table was covered in heaps and platters of aromic food. Harry's stomach gurgled with glee as he waited for everyone else to stack and fill their plates. as soon as Draco took his first bite, Harry neatly placed a small slice of ham on his plate, three spears of asparagus, a small spoonful of potatos and a nice dollope of sour scream on his potatos. he was not a fan of gravy. made too many stains in his dress, bringing force painful memories. Placing his napkin in his lap, he picked up his fork and knife and cute a teeny bite from his meal. Draco, pausing in his gorging, watched in awe as the drag dressed boy eat with such delicacy, it made him think other girls were being improper. Harry looked up at the blonde boy through his long lashes and chewed only five times then swallowed. He sighed to himself as the asparagus was mixed with rich spices, the meat nice and tender and the potatos smooth.  
SPLAT! Harry felt something hit the back of his head. Putting down his utencils he turned to face the one who threw what smelledlike a swedish fish ball. the crowd parted and revealed the lanky red head boy from earlier.  
"FREAK! ONLY FREAKS AND GIRLS WEAR DRESSES! SO WHAT ARE YOU? A FREAK OR A GIRL?!" he shouted. Keeping a calm face, Harry stood and walked over to the boy. even the teachers didn't stop him.  
"I'm Harry Potter. i may be a freak to you and others, but i least i don't have to audacity to act like a tempered baby chimp flinging food in a tantrum. Now, If you'll excuse me, i'm going to go ask one of the older students if they can show me to the rest rooms." with a soft twirl, he turned and strolled back to his seat. Marcus Flint, one of older boys, stood.  
"i'll take you. i'm done with my meal anyway. Let me just check with Professor Snape." he replied with a crooked grin. Harry smiled back.  
"Thank you for helping me."  
"You're welcome." 

 

Severus picked at his food, not very hungry as he witnessed Harry Potter get sorted into his house. the boy, girl?, ate neatly, unlike his female counterparts.  
"s-s-s-s-something w-w-w-wrong S-s-s-s-s-s-Severus?" asked his useless collgue Quirrel. Snape snarled and jabbed at his blood pudding.  
"i'm stuck with Potter."  
"a-a-a-and th-th-th-thats-s-s b-ba-a-ad?" he stuttered.  
"Yes. He should not be Slytherin, but rather, Griffindor." he stated. he pushed his meal away from him and stood.  
"now if you excuse me, i have a meeting with the Headmaster and i shall not be late." with a ominious twirl, he left. Quirrel just watched with a cool glance as the dour man took long strides out of the room.

"Severus, My boy! care for a lemon drop?"  
"i'll pass as always." Albus chuckled at the scowl on his Potion Masters' face.  
"i see. Now, we have a bit of a delimma." he sobered up. Severus snorted.  
"i know."  
"Why is Harry in a dress?" Severus turned his baffled face to the male.  
"That's it? i could care less if he shown up buck naked, i want to know why, of all houses, he's in mine!" Severus cried. Albus sighed popped a lemon drop in his mouth.  
"I know that, and i know your...prefences, but surely you arn't a mite curious about why he's in a dress?" Snape glared at the older man.  
"...you're right. Perhaps you can send someone over to his household and find out?"  
"Good idea, in the meantime....may you order some...appropiate, clothing for the lad? something tells me he hates those dresses. even if they make him look like a doll." the dark man sighed as he nodded in agreement.  
"i'll do that in a bit. and i suppose you'll be sending me to the House?"  
"of course. Who else?" Dumbledore smirked. Snape scowled.  
"When?" he asked. Albus grinned.  
"As soon as you could."  
"Conniving old coot."  
"insulent snake."

 

Hermione Granger sighed in boredom as she watched her housemate toss a lump of meat towards the unsuspecting Potter child. she picked at her own dish of pot pie and baked lima beans. not even an hour has passed and she's been shunned by her yearmates.  
"oh! Look at the little bookworm, missing home already?" said the other loud new Griffindor girl. she huffed and turned her head.  
"I'm not missing home! i'm glad to be here!" she sniped. the other girls sneered, almost a perfect copy of Snape's, and turned their eyes elsewhere. Hermione huffed and turned her nose up at the group, dinner long forgotten. She refused to show her tears.

 

"Freak! Nothing but a freak!" Marcus sneered down at the boy, now stripped bare and had blood around his lips and his hair tangled. His hair still dirty from the stinking fish ball earlier.  
"please, i'm sorry if i did anything wrong! i didn't mean to!" the green eyed child begged. Marcus grinned and exposed his erect organ. with a quick binding spell, Flint froze the boy and leaned down to spred the skinny legs. he spat on the small virgin hole of his prey and lined his cock with the orifice. Harry began to cry even harder.  
"STUPEFY!" Marcus slumped down, and Harry tried to seek out his savior. he felt his binds release and he scrambled out from under Marcus' nude body and barreled into his savior.  
"Relax now, boy." Harry smiled brightly and looked up at the older man.  
"you called me boy." Snape couldn't help it. He smiled back.  
"that i did."


	3. Reconigition

Harry was on cloud nine. Finally! someone has called him the boy he so desired!!! Unfortunatly, his lady like training kicked in. with a squeak, he used one arm to cover his flat chest, and the other to cup his groin. he blushed and gave the man a clumsy curtsy.  
"Please excuse my nudity. It's not lady like." he whispered. Snape rolled his eyes and shrugged off his robe. he wrapped the naked waif in the heavy cloth.  
"Spare me the nonsense. Right now you need to go to the infirmary." with that, the Dark man scooped up the child and took long strides towards to the infirmary. Harry smiled.  
"i like it here." he muttered to himself. Snape slowed as they got closer to the hospice.  
"why is that, boy?" Harry smiled again and curled into the lean chest of his savior.  
"Because i don't have to be a good lady anymore."

 

"Miss Potter. the school year didn't even start yet and you're already in here." Pomfrey scolded. Harry blushed and ducked his head.  
"Poppy. take another look. Harry, i'm going to remove the robe now. Don't worry. no harm will come of you." Snape took back his robe and smirked to himself as Poppy dropped all of her supplies as she took in the BOY. Harry crossed his legs and covered his crotch, blushing. Snape swallowed as he glanced over that smooth, rosy body, innocent of sins of the flesh.  
"oh my! I...I...I..." she stammered. Snape chuckled at the plump witch and summoned more potions and such. he placed them on the stand by the bed.  
"I'll leave him to you. i have something else i need to take care of." with a quick, and yet menacing, turn, he stalked back to his soon to suffer prey. As he left, Harry looked up at the shocked nurse. He straightened up a bit, like a proper miss.  
"umm...what must i do Miss Poppy?" the honrific shook her out of her stupor and turned to the long haired waif.  
"first, lets get you in proper clothes." with a quick wave of her wand. Harry was dressed in hospital breeches, a light tunic and brief. His eyes teared up and he wailed.  
"what's wrong dear lad?" she asked. Harry cried harder.  
"no one has ever treated me like a boy! i wanted someone to and now i'm happy! i don't have to be a good girl anymore!!!" he smiled and lept up from the bed, and wrapped his arms in a tight hug around the kind woman.

 

Right where he left him, Severus sneered hard at the still form of one Marcus Flint. waving off the spell, Flint shot up and paled as he saw his head of house.  
"Professor, i didn't..." he babbled. Snape, with a wave of his wand, locked the two in the room.  
"Spare me the woe." he looked over the lad. skinny, almost aneroxic, and pocked marked from zits and pimples all over his body. his teeth were jagged like the stones along the scottish sea, and yellow like a rotting fruit. too long for his tastes, too much of a scrawny chest, and not enough leg, but he'll do.  
"Professor, i'm sorry, but i thought it would make you happy." he stammered. Severus was quick and back handed the boy, hard.  
"you idiotic, unworthy, disgusting excuse of a wizard! instead of trying to give a hand to our young new snake, you BROKE HIS TRUST!!!!" He bellowed.  
"b..b...but sir! it's Harry Potter! He doesn't belong as a snake!" Marcus whimpered, holding his cheek as blood pooled in the flesh.  
"I COULD CARE LESS THAT IT WAS MERLIN HIMSELF!!!! IF HARRY POTTER IS IN OUR HOUSE, THEN BY ALL MAGIC IN HOGWARTS, WE TREAT HIM AS ONE OF US!!!" the older man spat, his dark eyes now bright with fury.  
"...i thought you would enjoy it." he muttered. Snape was quick. he pinned the boy up by his throat.  
"what did you say?" he asked, voice low but deadly with hidden rage.  
"i sadi i thought you would be impressed. i know your tastes, and feel jealous of the other boys that you show your 'gratitude' to them. i thought this will make me pleasurable i your eyes. besides, the little guy was a freak anyway." Flint stated, he smirked as he felt his Professor's hands loosen. He was unprepared for the angry kiss that slammed against his lips.  
"you are an unsightly youth, but never the less. you now have my favor. tell me, why is it that you want to feel," he ran a calloused hand gently down the boy's face, "my touch?" Marcus shuddered and began to part his legs. SNape smirked and trailed his fingers down the slight splatter of hair, and carressed the inner thighs of his captive.  
"please sir, i'm just a horny youth, and you have haunted my body, i want nothing but to feel you." he moaned. Snape smirked and flung, the boy down to the ground, and uncovered his now straining erection.  
"i should tell you though, i'm not a kind lover." slicking up the wrinkled hole of his prey with a spell, Severus plunged his girth inside, moaning as the ring of muscle contracted around him. MArcus wailed and squeezed his inner walls. Snaoe snarled and leaned down to bite hard on the boys collar, drawing a bit of blood. he slammed in and out of the boy's hole.  
"Pro...Professor! please, it hurts so much!" he wailed. Snape laughed and dug his sharp nails into the soft flesh. he bit down on the bottom lip and woried it in his teeth. As quickly as he attacked, he snarled out his release and pulled out with a pop.  
"Get up Flint. and get out of my sight." Marcus mewled and dressed. within minutes, he was gone. Snape sighed and cleaned off his now blood cover phallus.  
"Damn it hell." Using a soft cloth he kept on his person, he wiped the blood away. He knew better than to use scorgify. The first and last time he did left him rather sore. Like a cheese grater over his cock.

 

Laying down on his stomach, Harry sighed as the check up was done. Some parts of it were a bit embarassing, but in the end, worth it. he was called boy, lad and mister!  
"okay now. done!" Harry popped up and looked at the nurse.  
"because you are so teeny, i'm going to give you a nutrition potion and keep you here for the night. tomorrow you can join your classmates at breakfast."  
"Okay Miss Pomfrey." Harry snuggled into the fluffy covers, enjoying the freedom of male clothing.  
"Umm...does this mean i have to go back wearing my dresses again?" he asked. Poppy sighed.  
"i'm afraid so, but i have some good news. Professor Snape wants to come and check up on you. can you handle that?" she asked. The boy nodded and sat up in his bed. a few moments later, Snape strolled in and sat down in a nearby chair. Harry smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.  
"Hello Harry. as you know I'm Professor Snape. i'm your new head of house and your Potion's teacher."  
"Hello sir. thank you for saving me." Snape nodded and placed a hand on the boy's lap in comfort.  
"you are very much welcomed. the culprit has been dealt with and you should not have troubles from him anymore, anyway, i noticed you dislike your...clothing and i offer you a deal."  
"what is it, sir?" Harry asked. Severus smiled and took off the owl like glasses from the boy.  
"during the weekend, you and I should go into town and get you some proper boy clothes, is that agreeable with you?" he was not ready for the light child to tackle him in glee.  
"yes sir! thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" Harry squealed with joy.  
"anytime dear boy. anytime."


	4. First class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite this thing 3 times!!!! thats what i get for not saving....

Poppy sighed as she shook her head towards the neatly stacked bundle of clothes being held by one Draco Malfoy.  
"...And are you sure there are no other clothes for him?" she asked. Draco nodded and gave the bundle to the nurse.  
"I'm sure. i even went to see if any of my clothes would fit, but he is sooo TINY!" the blonde exclaimed. Madame Pomfrey sighed and took the bundle from the young Malfoy.  
"Every well, You hurry on now to your first class, Mr. Potter will follow shortly." Draco smiled and took off. Poppy sighed once more and took the bundle to her charge. The young boy was currently eating his hot breakfast. The curtains were pulled in to create a sense of privacy she cleared her throat and slipped right in.  
"Mr. Potter, I got clean clothes for you." Harry looked up as he finished his brealfast of basted eggs, an english muffin and some mash. He bit the inside of his lip at the bundle. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and placed the bundle down on the bed.  
"I'm sorry, but this is all I was able to get." Harry sighed and slinked out of the bed.  
"That's alright. Professor Snape offered to take me to get real boy clothes later in the weekend. I guess i can wear these for a few more days." He then unfolded the bundle and set the clothing out in a neat row. Poppy took in the fabrics.  
One light grey blouse, a darker grey sweater vest, one two layered skirt, a tank top, knee length ruffled socks, black penny loafers with a green buckle, and a sleek yet fat hair ribbon. She clicked her tongue, earning a confused look from her charge.  
"Tch, Tch, tch. this won't do." Poppy pulled out her willow and unicorn hair wand and uttered a simple spell. Harry's jaw dropped as the outfit turned into one more fit for a boy. The blouse shimmered and turned into a short sleeved shirt, the vest into a more masculine cut and the skirt into a pair of black trousers. His shoes even shimmered and turned to a pair of converse with matching socks. And finally, the hair ribbon was changed to a simple green cord. Harry was estatic! Finally, he had real boy clothes!!!

 

"Wow! you look amazing!" Draco stated as his friend clambered into the seat next to his. Panting, Harry smiled and pulled out his transfiguration book and a note journal. He looked around the room, and frowned. Giving it once more a look over, he zeroed in on a peaky looking feline. It was a tabby, with spectacle shaped markings along her eyes and a dusting of grey around her muzzle.  
"Draco, do you know where the teacher is?" Harry asked. The slicked hair boy shook his head.  
"No, but I heard she is a barmy old witch who favors the griffindors." Harry worried hsi lip as the cat glared at the blonde.  
"Draco, you don't know that! She could be a kind woman, or a man, but don't judge her before you met her. That only breeds disharmony." Harry said. Draco paused in his rant and thought about the words.  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
"Wise words coming from one so young. Miss Potter, care to be my volunteer today?" the two young slytherins jumped as the cat changed into a stern, scottish woman who smiled ad offered her hand towards the young.  
"I would be glad to help, but I have a confession." he stated. Minerva bit the inside of her lip, but her feline curiousity took over.  
"And what is that, Miss Potter?" Harry smirked and glanced at the "catty" woman.  
"I'm not a Miss, I'm a boy." Harry giggled as McGonagall dropped her jaw at the boy.  
"Oh, I see. Still, would you like to help me?" Harry nodded.  
"Good, now go around the classroom and passed out four matches fro each child. then return to your seat and our lesson will begin."  
After doing what he was told, Harry sat delicatly in his spot and lined the four fire sticks in a neat row. McGonagall smirked at the youth and grasped her student's attention by transfiguring her desk into a large pig.  
"Now, we won't be turning our desks into pigs," the class groaned, earning another smirk, "But i want you to try and turning your matches...into sewing needles." The class murmured and paid rapt attention to the teacher as she showed the class the spell and wand movements. In a few minutes, Harry gently flicked his wand and and one of his matches turned into a fine silver needle, razor sharp and painsakenly carved with small cats along the eye and tip. He raised his hand to motion the teacher over.  
"Yes?" She asked. Harry smiled handed her his needle. Minerva's jaw dropped once more as she took in the finely crafted tool.  
"...Show me what you did and repeat." She stated. Confused Harry did just that, but this time the needle had a small emerald gilded into the metal. But what made McGonagal almost faint this time....  
He did it without his wand.

 

Hermione huffed as she watched the crossdresser from Slytherin perfect his tranfiguring. Turning her nose to the boy, or so he said, She flicked her wand, with a bit of anger, and glowered as the match then twisted and turned into a gnarled balckened shard of silver.


	5. Potions one

Petunia looked at her husband, scowling as the fat walrus of a man grunted to just set another cup of coffee. She sighed and stroked the light green dress with a small tear near the hem. Soft frilled socks were gently being embroidered with little pink flowers. She sighed again.  
"Pet, what's making you sigh away your happiness?" Vernon crooned to his thin wife.  
"Oh, I'm just missing Hadrianna. She left her favorite dress home. Poor girl must be so upset." she replied. Vernon smiled.  
"It was so good of you to take in your niece. You raised up as a proper young lady." He kissed her and huffed over to the door.  
"Well, I'm off. Got to slave away if we want to keep Dudley in fine suits and Hadrianna in fine dresses." He waved farewell and left to work for the day. Petunia smiled and waved him off.  
Shortly after he left, she frowned and looked down at the dresses.  
Roughly ten years ago, She woke up, went out to get the milk and screamed as nestled next to the milk jars was a black haired baby. After bringing him in, She realized the brat was her sister's son. After having a rant, she stopped and came up with such a clever idea. She always wanted a daughter, and what better way to have one than to make one?  
Petunia sighed and began to tuck the dresses away in the small bedroom. Going to her little work area, she began to stitch together a new dress fro her "daughter." Humming to herself, she picked out some pink fabric to be paired with a pale honey colored fabric. Petunia smiled to herself as she set to work on the new garment.

 

Harry and Draco were chattering away when the two snakes bumped into two tall skinny form.  
"Well, well, well. Two snakes have just crossed a couple of lions. What do you say Gred?" One said. His companion, apparently his twin, nodded along with his brother.  
"I think Forge, we should give them a proper Gryffindor greeting." Both red haired thrid years then shot a small noise maker in their face, which made a shrieking hiss and took off. Both Harry and Draco began to cough as a puff of grape smelling smoke belched in their faces.  
"Well....what the fresh hell was that?" the prissy blonde exclaimed. Harry laughed and began to dust off a bit of now cystalized smoke from his robes.  
"I think we've just been pranked." he said. Feeling something weird in his hair, the long maned youth undid his ponytail, making his entire face and head seem to flow with black curls. Draco's eyes went wide.  
"You...have a LOT of hair." he stated. Harry smiled and shook out his locks, accidently causing some of the smoke crystals to fall in a small glitter around him. A few of the Gryffindor boys stopped and gazed at his adrogynous beauty.  
"Thanks. I was thinking of cutting it-" suddenly, cutting him off were the twin boys who pranked them.  
"NO!"  
"Don't cut those-"  
"-lushious locks. We think you-"  
"Look divine with-"  
"them." they stated together. Harry, now a bit dizzy from following their words, looked curiously at the two.  
"Thank you? But who are you two?" he asked. The red haired twins grinned and shared a glance at eachother.  
"I'm Fred." the one on the right chimed.  
"And I'm George." said the one on the left.  
"Weasley." they both stated. Fred then smirked and held out his hand.  
"I would like to apoligise for our prank, normally we don't prank girls, but We just couldn't let it pass up on pranking the girl who lived." Draco let out a chittering laugh, earning confused looks from the twin. Harry was chuckling silently.  
"I'm glad you said you don't prank girls, because I'm not a girl." Harry revealed. Both Fred and George gaped as their new friend dropped such a bombshell.  
"Are you-"  
"Serious?" they said. Harry smiled and nodded.  
"I'm a boy." the twins gaped and took a double look at the boy. They took a look at one another.  
"Really?" Harry laughed and pulled his hair back up into a tail.  
"I really am a boy." he stated. Draco, now breathless from laughing so hard, looked at the two redheads.  
"He is. I can vouch for him being a boy." George smirked and looked over the boy.  
"You do make a really cute girl. But can I ask why you came to school in a dress?" Fred made a noise of approval of the question.  
"I guess. But please know, i never blamed my family." He took a deep breath and readied himself for the burst of memories.  
"I was raised by my aunt and uncle and their son. My aunt Petunia found me on her doorstep and at first, she was terrified, but realized something. She wanted a daughter for as long as she could, but after she had my cousin, she had to have an emergancy hysterectomy, so no more babies. But when she found me, she realized she could get the daughter she wanted, So from then on, I went by the name Hadrianna Potter. I thought I was a girl for the longest time until I noticed that I had something extra than girls. I had a penis, and they didn't and I know that only boys have them so I realized...I'm a boy. But I knew my aunt wanted her girl, So from then on I play my aunt's long awaited daughter." the three other boys gaped at the short tale from the long haired youth. Harry straightened his clothes and began to walk towards his next class.  
"So wait a minute. You play a daughter-"  
"For your aunt and-"  
"It doesn't bug you at all?" the twins asked. Draco hurred to follow the three.  
"It bugs me, But I think that while I'm at Hogwarts, I can be...me." He smiled and scurried over to the classroom, accidently bumping into a bushy haired girl.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Do you need help?" the girl looked up at him and sneered.  
"No. I don't your help. You...Pompus crossdressing freak!" She then straightened herself and shoved past the boy. Harry looked at her in confusion. What was that all about?  
Saying farewell, the Weaseley twins took off to prank a certain DADA teacher. Harry felt sorry for the skittish professor.

 

Snape stood in the shadows as the tiny first years of Gryffindor and Slytherin scrambled into the room. He spotted his long haired charge take a seat next to a slightly chubby blonde. He smirked as Slyhterin's blonde took a seat at the table next to the two. Checking his mental list, he counted all the students in the room. with a wandless/wordless waved of his hand, the door slammed closed and he glided over to the front of the room.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper.  
"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He recited. His blood black eyes glared at all who met his gaze.  
"Weasley!" a skinny red head jumped and shook under the teacher's eyes.  
"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He ordered. Ronald shook and shook nhis head.  
"I don't know, sir." Snape sneered. The Granger girl waved her hand furiously.  
"Pity." he continued to belittle the poor boy, and in the end, took twenty points.

 

The blonde boy next to Harry was just about to add the quills when he stopped him.  
"Take your cauldron off the fire." The Gryffindor boy flinched slightly but did as he was told.  
"Th...thanks."  
"You're welcome. Are your fangs in a fine powder?" He asked. The blonde looked down and quickly remedied his mistake.  
"Thanks again." Harry smiled and went back to work on his own potion.  
"Neville." Startled, the long haired youth looked at the other boy.  
"Pardon?"  
"My name. Neville Longbottom." Harry smiled and began to help his new friend.  
"Harry Potter." Neville smiled and finished crushing his fangs, now stirring the powder into his potion.  
"Forgive me for asking, But why are you wearing the boys uniform? Shouldn't you be wearing the girls?" He asked, adding in the quills and looked over at his friends work, nodding as the two potions matched.  
"Because I'm a boy. And My aunt made sure I bought the girls uniform, but Professor Snape has offered to take me to get proper clothes." he explained once more. Neville smiled and both boys bottled their potions and took them towards the front desk. Snape looked a bit suprised, but took the potions anyway.  
"Go back to your work stations and clean them, if you are actually done." he snarled. both boys scurried away and gathered their dirty supplies.  
"Doesn't Snape scare you? He seems real strict about this class." Neville said, rolling his sleeves up to clean the gunky cauldron. Harry did the same and got a good lather on his cauldron.  
"Well, he has to be." Neville was curious.  
"what do you mean?" he asked. The green eyed youth smiled and scrubbed the pewter dish until glistening.  
"Well, from what I know, Potions is a lot like Chemistry. Both require a lot of concetration, supervision and work. And Both can be dangerous. If Professor Snape is not strict and immediant, then a simple potion like we brewed today, can be catastrophic."  
"I guess that makes sense."


	6. New clothes

seven pairs of trousers, nine new shirts, twelves pairs of underwear, eight pairs of socks, two winter cloaks, one regular cloak, and two pairs of shoes. That was the majority of his new wardrobe. Harry held another bag that held hair ties, some winter gloves and a floppy hair barrette. It was finally Saturday, and the two were just coming back from their trip. Harry carried two bags on his person, While Snape carried two neat boxes under his arm. Harry gushed and hugged his now favorite Professor. Snape stiffened in shock.  
"Thank you so much, Professor Snape." The dour man gave a small twitch of a smile to the waif like lad and patted the boy on his shoulder.  
"You are very welcome. But I have to ask: Why did you buy the barrette?" Severus mentioned. Harry let out a meek giggle and blushed, twirling his hair around his finger. Snape eyed the tiny digit and follwed it. He could think of other things those fingers can twirl around...  
"Well, even though I was forced to be a girl for my aunt... I realized that Girls have real cute stuff. And this barrette will help keep my hair out of the way during school." he replied. Snape let out a deep chuckle and took hold of the barrette and clipped it to his loose pieces of hair.  
"That they do." Snape then lead the long hair beauty into a private office.  
"Now, do you have everything you need? Need anymore shoes, shirts? A haircut perhaps?" Harry let out a mocking gasp. He placed his hand over his heart in "shock."  
"I am not cutting my hair! How dare you even mention that?" Harry gaped, his eyes sparkling with giddiness. Snape laughed at his littlest snake's antics.

 

Neville blushed as he wayched his Slytherin friend show off his new jumper. The Third year Gryffindor twins were with them and were laughing as Harry twirled and showed his new clothes with gentle pride, and modesty.  
"You sure are glad to have proper clothes, but why a bow?" George asked. Fred was talking with the tiny blonde Slytherin named Malfoy about pranks to pull.  
"I like the bow. And even though I'm a boy, I like having something that makes me feel....well, pretty." Harry blushed and slid his cloak over his frame, making him seem like a picture of Snow White. Fred and George awe'd over the boy.  
"That seems reasonable. Now that you have actual boy clothes...what are you going to do with a the girl ones?" Neville asked. Harry bit the inside of his cheek.  
"...I'll keep them. Who knows, they may come in handy someday." Neville nodded and looked down at his potions textbook.  
"You were right, If a potion is brewed wrong...it could be disasterous." Harry shook off the twins and sat by his new Gryffindor friend.  
"I told you. See, when we were making the boil cure the other day...if you would have messed up one step, you would have a potion blow up in your face and you'd get covered in boils." he explained.  
"He's right. One mess up-"  
"And you are in deep-"  
"Trouble." the twins said in their confusing way. Draco trotted to his new friends, giving a playful glare at the twin he thinks may have been Fred.

 

Ron was growling low in his throat As he watched Harry skip into the castle, his two brothers and another Slytherin amongst him. He could care less about the squib boy.  
"I hate that guy. He's flaunting his wealth and coruppting my brothers with dark magic...fucking snake." he muttered to himself. 

On the other side of the courtyard, Hermione snarled at the freak. She hated that he flaunted his new bow, and she growled with envy at the long haired boy's natural beauty. The muggleborn girl tightened her fist, snapping the muggle pencil in her hand.

 

Albus smiled as he watch something he never seen before in all his days as a Headmaster: Slytherin and Gryffindor frolicking as friends.

"Albus, I told you that sorting him into Syltherin would be a good idea." the hat rasped from his perch. Dumbledore smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. the sweet/sour taste made him pucker happily.  
"I believe these next seven years are going to be rather eventful." he chimed, sucking on his candy.


	7. Sunday, part one

"HARRY POTTER MUST DIE! HARRY POTTER MUST DIE! HARRY POTTER MUST DIE! HARRY POTTER MUST DIE! HARRY POTTER MUST DIE! HARRY POTTER MUST DIE! DIE, HARRY POTTER, DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!" was furiously being etched in her journal. Hermione snarled and continued to write her rage filled mantra. The muggleborn witch growled low in her throat and pressed too hard on the paper with her quill, making the tip snap. She swore under her breath and dug out a small knife to resharpen the tip. In her wrath filled vision, her hand slipped and the little knife sliced deep into her thumb. She leapt up to her feet, clutching her hand. Blood steadily dripped from the appendage, staining her work.  
"damn it!" she shouted. luckily for her, there was no one else in the common room. Pulling out one of her hankerchiefs, Hermione tightly wrapped her thumb, placed all her supplies into her bag and began her way to the infirmary. The broken quill remained forgotton on the table.

 

Harry was happily skipping down the well worn path towards the not so small hut of one Rubeus Hagrid. On hop of his head, her talons entwined with his hair, was a very happy Hedwig. The snow colored owl let out a happy screech as she playfully nipped and pecked at the pretty green bow in his hair. Harry giggled and reached up to scratch her belly, earning another happy hoot form the raptor. She clung to his curly locks as he continued to skip down the dirt path.  
"Hey Harry! What are you doing?" said one Draco Malfoy. Hedwig greeted the boy with a snippy peck at the boy. SHe ruffled her white feathers and remained concrete on her human's head. Draco looked up at her in confusion. He looked down at his odd friend.  
"She found me after her first week in school and she wanted to stay with me today. Don't ask why, But It's not as annoying as it looks." Harry explained.  
"True, but you still look like you're wearing my grandmother's favorite hat." Neville said as he stood next to the other blonde. Harry cocked his head in confusion, Hed wig leaning in the direction his head was, unfazed.  
"My grandmother wears a hat that has a dead vulture sticking to it." Neville explained. Both Harry and Draco made a disgusted face.  
"gross." Draco said. Harry looked through his bangs at Hedwig.  
"Hmm....should I stuff you when it's your time?" he asked the bird. Hedwig let out a nasty screech and nipped at the boy's ears.  
"okay, okay. I won't stuff you. When the time comes, I'll have you retire after we 'train' a new friend your work." Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement at this. All three boys laughed at the antics of the snowy raptor.  
"Okay, So.... where are you going?" Draco said, coming back to his original question. Harry resumed his walk to the hut, Both blondes trailing after him.  
"Well, I was introduced to magic by Hagrid. He showed my aunt and I how to get into Diagon Alley, and was my first human...ish friend. After him, Hedwig became my friend, then I came here. Draco, you were my first actual friend and Neville, you became a great friend after our first potions class."

 

"Well now, Miss Granger, I do hope you'll be careful now with that knife." Poppy chimed, giving the bushy haired girl a pain reliever.  
"Yes ma'am." she replied. Pomfrey smiled and allowed the girl to stand.  
"Now your cut wasn't too deep and since you are still new to magic, a simple bandage will suffice for now." she said. Hermione sighed and flexed her thumb in the bandage.  
"Now, the bandage is charmed to stay clean for about three days and if there is any more... intense pain, come back and I'll look at it. Off you go." waving and smiling goodbye to the older witch, Hermione left the infirmary, keeping her smile until she reached the liberary. She sighed in relaxation and sat by one of the many windows. She pulled out her homwork for DADA and was quick to find the correct books for the subject. She looked out the nearby window and her good mood vanished at the sight below her window.  
There, being flocked by two blondes, one chubby the other prissy looking, and were heading to the Groundskeeper little hovel of a home, was her bane: Harry bloody Potter. She scowled and clenched her fist in rage as The giant man began to laugh as a beast of a dog chased one of the blondes around the yard, and something white sitting on top of Potter's head. The giant man leaned down to talk to the slimy blonde and soon stood tall and laughed. After that, all four soon went into the home, With Harry laughing about something. She took out her journal and began to draw. Her picture took the form of a long haired boy, vivid green eyes and a very female like smile. She then snarled and wrote all over the picture in neat rows: her wrath fueled mantra.  
"HARRY POTTER MUST DIE. HARRY POTTER IS A FREAK. HARRY POTTER MUST DIE. FREAK! FREAK! FREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAK!!!!!!" With her quill she stabbed the picture over and over, filling Harry's face with holes.  
"Harry Potter.... you will die." she hissed, her eyes wild with rage and envy.


	8. Sunday- part two

Hedwig hooted happily as her human and his friends continued their little trek to the Hagrid household.  
"How did you know Hagrid anyway? I never caught what you said." Neville asked. Harry slowed down his skipping just a bit. Hedwig ruffled her feathers in annoyance.  
"Well, I did say that Hagrid introduced me to magic, He did, and he was told by my aunt that I already had everything. I did, But i never knew why." he explained. Draco cocked his head in confusion.  
"You never got a letter?" he said.  
"No. My aunt said she needed to pick up some stuff. When she left, I stayed home alone and just began to sew some doll clothes, like she wanted. A couple hours later, she came back with these weird stuff. I later learned that they were my supplies for Hogwarts. The Hagrid came by and My aunt sent him away. I asked her what was going on and she just gave me a smile. 'These are your school supplies. I have to take you to this place to get a wand.' She told me. The next day, I had a wand, some more books and a few pounds turned into galleons. I was then told i was a witch, Well, wizard, and my mother and father were magical as well. My aunt escorted me to the platform and I came here. I met Hagrid after the train ride and He said he was sorry that he couldn't introduce me to this world, but I told him he was now my friend. And I promised him that I would visit him every Sunday, no matter what house I was sorted in." Harry then continued his skipping, and smiled wide and bright as Hagrid's beast of a dog came lumbering up to the three.  
Draco let out a rather girlish scream and ran. Fang, the dog, let out a deep bark and gave chase. Both Harry and Neville threw back their heads and laughed as their poor friend ran as fast as he could on little legs away from the boarhound.

"'Arry! you came! And who are these folks?" Hagrid said, His voice booming and deep. Harry giggled and gave the giant a curtsy.  
"I keep my promises, and This is Neville Longbottom, my Gryffindor friend. The poor guy being chased by Fang is Draco Malfoy." Hedwig let out a small screech and flapped her wings in mock rage. Harry laughed and sratched the bird's fluffy chin.  
"And this is Hedwig, my owl friend. She wanted to come too." Hagrid howled with laughter as the little owl puffed her breast and held her head high with pride. Digging into his massive pockets, The gameskeeper dug out a small handful of treats for the raptor, who happily ate them, without moving from Harry's mass of curls.  
"Longbottom eh? I bet you are going to be great at herblore, like ye mum." Hagrid rumbled. Draco, finally tired from running from the dog, stood by his friends and panted, catching his breath. Fang sprung up and leyered slobber after slime, covering the poor boy.  
"And ye be Malfoy, right?" Hargid said, looming over the smaller blonde.  
"Yes, sir." Hagrid frowned and stood to his full height.  
"Are ye like yer father? Looking down at those who arn't pureblood?" He asked. Draco gulped.  
"No, because It's hard to look down at someone who you need to look up at." Hagrid's face was blank. Draco held his breath as the half giant let out a big sigh and....laughed, his voice booming.  
"Yer alright! Come on in, I got fresh tea and some cakes ready to be eaten." Draco let out his held breath, relieved. All three boys scrurried behind the large man, Hedwig staying happily perched on Harry's head, playing with his bow. None of the boys even noticed the wrath heated glare from the tall windows above, being sent down by a hateful tempered muggleborn.

All three boys gaped as they took in the hut. various dried plants hung from the ceiling, random things, which Harry was sure were alive, were stacked in crates scattered around the room.  
"Take seat, lads. I'll bring you yer tea in a bit." glancing around, all three first year boys took their seats in rather heavy chairs. Harry sat neatly, his legs crossed and closed, like a proper lady. Hedwig nestled deeper into his curls and nipped at the bow. Neville sat down next to Harry's left, Draco to the right. Hagrid came back with a large tray covered in grey cakes. He sat three massive tea cups in fron of each boy and one in front of him. Harry waited as Hagrid poured the tea. After sifting through the odd cakes, he pulled out a chipped dish of sugar cubes and a little dish of lemon.  
"'Ere we go. I made me famous herbal tea. And Do try one of the rock cakes, thy're good." The roboust man smiled and took a large bite from the cakes. All three boys eyed the baked goods and Neville, scurging up his Gryffindor bravery, grabbed a cake, and took a bite.

 

"See you next week, 'Arry!" Hagrid waved off the three boys. Waving back, Harry leaned against his friend as he held his jaw in pain.  
"What did Hagrid use in those cakes? Actual rocks?" Draco asked, his jaw also sore. Harry shrugged and felt his pocket, full of some left over cakes. The weight of the pastry keeping his mind focused.  
"I don't think so, I think he just over cooked them. That happens when making cakes. You must be very careful." He explained. Neville, still holding his jaw, looked at the two Slytherins.  
"But I chipped my tooth. Now what do we do?"  
"Well, I'm still too inexperianced with repairing and healing charms, So we should go To the infirmary." Harry said. Hedwig hooted in agreement and bobbed her head.  
"Hedwig agrees."  
"you're taking advice from a bird?" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry smiled and nodded. Hedwig stood proud on his head.  
"yep." Draco rolled his eyes. Neville chuckled and winced as his tooth and jaw ached.  
"Should we be heading to the infirmary?" he moaned. Draco jumped.  
"Of course, Come on Harry, we have to go."

 

Poppy sighed and rolled her eyes playfully as she looked at the chipped tooth inside the young Gryffindor's mouth. Draco and Harry sat in chairs next to the bed. Hedwig picked at her talons and her human's bow.  
"Well, Mr Longbottom, You are lucky that This is fixable. Now, your teeth are bone so a mild version of SkeleGro will suffice." Pomfrey then turned to rummage through her stores and let out a triumph sound and came back with an odd looking bottle. She poured a small cup of the bottle and smoke drizzled out of the cup, making a miniature fog. She handed the cup to Neville.  
"Drink it all up. And in the morning, that tooth will be fixed." trusting the nurse, Neville gulped down and made a disgusted face.  
"YUCK!!! What was that stuff?" He cried out, sticking out his tongue in repulsion. Poppy chuckled and placed the bottle back into her stores.  
"SkeleGro. Horrid stuff, but it has it's uses." she said with mirth. Harry giggled at his friend and Draco made a sympathy face. Chuckling to herself, Poppy made a shooing motion to the trio, and the bird, to leave the infirmary.  
"Now, off you go. Neville, for tonight, please eat soft foods Like mashed potatoes, puddings and soups just for tonight."  
"Alright, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you." The three then scurried out of the wing.

 

Draco laughed as he watched his odd friend sit down at dinner, with that ruddy bird on his head, and began to fill his plate with a grilled chicken breast, a spoonful of peas and steamed carrots and a small sample of fish.  
"Are you going to carry your owl on your head all day?" He asked. Harry smiled.  
"Only until she wishes to leave." Hedwig made a hissing sound at the blonde boy and pecked in his direction. Harry giggled and lifted a piece of fish to the bird, who happily swallowed the fish whole.  
"Doesn't your head hurt by having her on it all day?" Draco asked once more.  
"Not really, She's actually pretty light." Harry said, cutting a tiny slice of the chicken to eat, he chewed exactly five times and swallowed.  
"Is every Sunday going to be like this?" Draco asked....again.  
"Maybe. I had fun today. Did you?" At this, The young Malfoy smiled.  
"I did." he smiled.  
"May I join you?" the two Slytherins looked up and smiled as Neville stood by the table. The Gryffindor waited patiently for an answer.  
"I don't mind. Do you?" Draco shook his head and scooted over to make room fir their friend.  
"Not at all." Neville smiled and took his seat.

 

Snape sighed as he sipped his final cup of strong tea. He looked over his snakes and smiled as he saw Potter chat with Draco, with an owl upon his head. He chuckled slightly and watched as the owl peck at Draco, and flare up in annoyance.  
"Something amusing, Severus?" McGonagall asked. Snape looked over to his feline friend.  
"Just our celebrity." Minerva looked over at the boy and snickered as she took in the sight. Snape gave her a small smile.  
"He's been like that all day."


	9. Something's afoot.

As Halloween was closing in, Draco and Neville sat side by side as they listened to Harry telling them about how muggles celebrated the holiday. It was breakfast, and all three of them were eating slices of fruit and a hardboiled egg each. They wanted no meat for the morning.  
"So, muggles use the holiday as a way to dress up as whatever they desire, and go from house to house, asking for treats?" Harry nodded as Neville exclaimed, "But what about the land of the living and the land of the dead becoming one?" he asked. Harry took a bite of his pear slice.  
"Well, every now and then, a muggle will sneak into a graveyard and perform a fake ritual, hoping for the Devil to arrive." Draco scoffed at the notion.  
"That's dumb. Any proper witch or wizard knows the Devil cannot be summoned." he said, biting into a dragon fruit.  
"I know, but it doesn't stop them from trying." he said. Both of the blonde boys wre in awe from the new info.  
"What else do muggles do for Halloween?" Neville asked. Harry bit his inner cheek in though.  
"Well, some muggle children will actually vandalize houses that didn't give them treats or just for the fun of it." he explained. Draco and Neville gasped.  
"How barbaric." Neville gasped.  
"How Gryffindor." Draco blanched. Neville gave his friend a dirty look.  
"Hey!" he barked. Draco winced and gave his friend a polite hug.  
"No offence Neville." Draco quickly said to soothe his friend. Neville sighed, rolled his eyes and picked at his own bowl of fruit.  
"Oh well, Hey, what's going on?" All three boys looked up and was amazed as almost every owned owl and flying familiar swooped into the room. The hall was murmuring as the doors opened and swarming in were rats, large spiders, some snakes, toads and cats. Draco let out a startled yell as his eagle owl swooped in and placed himself on his head. Neville let out a shocked yelp as his own toad, Trevor, let out a croak and jumped onto his own head. Harry giggled as Hedwig landed on his head and gave the boy a playful nip on the ear. She plucked at his hair ribbon as it held his mass of foamy curls in a simple ponytail. Even the teachers were targetted, owls, cats and even a few bats were choosing their masters at the teacher's table.  
"what's going on? Why are all the animals acting like...Hedwig?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged and began to peel his egg, breaking a bit off to give to his owl, who happily ate it. Hedwig rubbed her head against her human's own, causing her "pet" to giggle gaily.  
"I don't know. But what kind of bird is that on the Headmaster's head?" Harry asked. Draco gaped at the beautiful creature. The bird was the color of flames and had onyx black eyes. A long tail brushed the back of Dumbledore's back.  
"That's a phoenix. An immortal bird which is very powerful. It's tears can heal all injury and it has the strength of ten powerful men." Neville recited with ease. Harry cocked his head.  
"Oh. I just thought it was a very beautiful type of peafowl, like a red peacock." Harry replied. Draco laughed at the blunt innocence from his crossdressing friend. Neville let out a surprised cry as all the fruit in front of the three disappeared and was replaced with nicely crisped meat and raw meat. Those who had frogs or toads had bowls of dead insects in front of their plates. Picking up a pinnk sliver of raw pork, Harry held it up for Hedwig, who let out a happy hoot and gulped the meat down her throat. Harry giggled gaily and continued to feed his friend. Draco glared at his owl through his bangs, but fed him as well. Neville tried to feed Trevor, but the toad was alseep on his head.

 

Severus was growling low. His own familiar, a little black fruit bat, was settling in his hair and eating a swiped grape.  
"Albus...what is going on with the animals?" he replied. Not that he minded having his pet with him, he knew about the rumors he was called from the students: Greasy Bat of Hogwarts Dungeon. Not that he cared.  
"I have no idea, But is this... very new." the phoenix on top of the Headmaster's head let out a thrill and picked at his toes. Poppy chuckled and ran her fingers over her little snake.   
"Not that we mind, but headmaster, many of the classes cannot have animals in the room. What are we to do?" McGonagall replied. She was the only teacher without a familiar. Albus hummed in thought.   
"I got an idea." He cleared his throat and casted a sonarus on his being.  
"Attention all Hogwarts students! Due to the...odd nature of the Hogwarts pets, classes are cancelled for the day, BUt everyone must use this day as a study day. If you do not wish to study, then volunteer your time to one of the professors as a aide." The room was silent. Then they erupted with cheers. Albus held his hand to ensure silence.  
"Now before you go and 'study', Please report to your head of house for clearance. That is all." He sat back down.  
"Was that a wise thing to say?" Severus snipped. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the little pest on his head, with no avail.  
"What else could I have done? If I allowed classes to continue, then many classes would have end disasterous."  
"true. Anyway, I best be going Headmaster. I have my snakes I need to tend to." Snape then stood and strolled out of the room, giggles of mirth following him as the school lead their eyes to his head and his pet bat. He leveled them with his trade mark glare, and smirked as silence greeted him.

 

"Ugh...How can you be used to this?!" Draco bemoaned as his owl, whose name was Tyto, keep himself regal on his master's head. Harry, with Hedwig, blinked. The two Slytherins were heading to their common room, Neville already left for his.  
"You don't notice it after a while. Why? is Tyto too heavy? He is an Eagle owl, after all." Harry replied. Draco sighed and shook his head, earning a hard peck from Tyto as he was shifted. Hedwig made a chittering sound and bobbed her head happily.  
"It could be. Anyway, besides the no classes today, What are you going to do?" Harry paused and placed a finger to his lips in thought.  
"...I'm going to see if Professor Snape would like help today. If not, I'll go see if I can find the kitchens." He said. The blonde cocked his eyebrow at the smaller male.  
"Why? You have a whole day to do whatever you want, why do more work?" Harry paused and looked around the pair, searching for anyone. He smiled as there was not a soul around. He turned to his companion, and allowed his vivid green eyes become wide with a sense of fear.  
"I don't want to go back to my aunt. I read a few law books, and was full of glee as I came across one law. It stated, That if A young witch or wizard has begun a courtship with an older witch or wizard, The the older of the pair is to form a bond with the younger as she/he chooses fit." Draco frowned in confusion.  
"...What?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to see if I can get one of the teachers to fall in love with me." he said, pure and blunt.

 

Ronald Weasley was confused. After basically stalking the boy who lived, he was confused. He thought all Slytherins were bigoted, evil, dark wizards, but what he witnessed was one Harry Potter happily being friends with Gryffindors, a half giant and his massive slobber beast of a dog, and rather all, a gay, joyous person all around.  
"Ronnikins, What is-"  
"Wrong with you-"  
"Today?" the twins asked. Fred and George grinned at their youngest brother. Ron sighed. On top of the twins head were two mice. Each. He looked at his own head, empty from his pet. Where was that rat anyway?  
"How can you two be friends with Harry Potter? He's a Slytherin." he asked. The twins laughed merrily.  
"Just because he is Slytherin, doesn't make him evil. In fact-"  
"The little snake was very excited that he had actual-"  
"Friends who liked him for him and were not afraid because-"  
"he was in the snake house." the two third years chattered in their weird way. Ron pondered what his older brothers said.  
"I see. But why did he come wearing girl clothes? Is he a crossdresser of some sorts?" he asked. The twins sighed and shook their head in unison.  
"We cannot tell-"  
"you that story, you'll-"  
"have to ask Harry-"  
"yourself." with that, the two bounded away, planning minature chaos for the school. Ron sighed and bowed his head. He was still confused.


	10. Day of ease

Armeria began grooming her sleek black fur, smooth out her tangles as she twisted his little feet into Snape's locks, keeping herself level. Snape, alone in his potion's room, chuckled and scratched his little pet's belly. Armeria chitted and gave her master a lick on his ear. She flipped herself off of her master's head and placed her small frame onto the Potion's Master's desk. She looked up at her master and flipped onto her back, ready.  
"Hang on now Mer, Let me get it first, damn. It seems one of my students misplaced it." he said, his black eyes glinting with mischief. The little bat squeaked in annoyance and hopped up. Severus chuckled at the little rodent.  
Armeria the bat made a warbling sound and her round ears flickered like satellites. WIth a happy chitter, she dove into the Potion's Master's storeroom. Snpae followed his pet and kept his ears on the small "pest" as she rattled bottles of slimes, pickled ingredients and let out a happy high pitched whine. More rattling and Snape held out his hand as the little bat dropped a slim vial of thick substance into her master's hand. Armeria chittered happily as Snape stroked her soft head with the pad of his finger.  
"You knew I was testing you. Good girl." He smailed as his little pet made a faint purring and rubbed her soft cheeks against her master's hand. uncorking the phial, Snape's little pet made a thrilling sound and once more placed her teeny self on the desktop. Coating his fingers with the thick cream like substance, Severus gently coated the thick fur of his Armeria with the substance.  
The cream like substance was a speacially brewed potion which prevented mammal dander from falling from said mammal. by coating the little bat with the protective gel, Severus created a way for his pet to help him with preparing potions. It also stops the potion fumes from damaging her fur. Snape has a similar gel for himself, hence, why his hair is usually greasy. once the little winged rat was coated thouroughly, Snape recorked the phial and turned to his vacant work room. Armeria chittered and flew to hang from her master's head. Rolling his eyes, Snape chuckled.  
"Pomfrey is in need of some more Pepper up potion. Let's get to work." Armeria chittered and flew to the potion storeroom, rattling bottles. Snape followed, setting up his potion stand for brewing.

 

Hermione huffed as she watched the freak of Hogwarts skip merrily through the castle, his annoying white chicken standing proud on his head. Since she had no familiar, for now, her head was thankfully pet free, so the young muggleborn witch was sitting in the small garden in the center of the castle (forgot what it was actually called-an). She flipped open her transfiguration text and worried her lip as she took a matchstick she borrowed from the teacher's room and placed next to her. Picking up her wand, she took a breath and focused on her spell. A few sparks pharted out of her wand's tip and she scowled as her match became a tarnished grey sliver of metal. But at least it wasn't twisted and gnarled like the first time.  
"damn it. But it's a start." taking out another match, she redid the spell. The match was still a tarnished, but it now had an eye and a dull point. She smirked.  
"Look! The little muggleborn still can't perfect her match." A very loud and obnoxious blonde girl with a horrid ribbon in her hair, bucked her teeth and jeered at her age mate, behind her stood two other girls, tittering and laughing at their victim. Hermione bowed her head and rose to run away, but The other Gryffindor girl blocked her path. The girls formed a half circle around the bushy haired girl, like a small murder of annoying crows.  
"ooh, are you going to cry you...mudblood?" Hermione gasped. Clenching her fist she swung to attack, but then, there was a screech o fury and a white flurry of feathers came from behind her and the talons of the bird raked through blonde hair, and removing her bow and all her "hard work."  
"For a house supposed to be brave, you sure are a cowardly bunch. I mean, attacking your own housemate and in a group. For a bunch of brave lions, you are a shoddy bunch of weak pussies." Hedwig yanked thee bow from her victim's head and flew back to her human, the bow dangling like a dead snake from her beak. Harry Potter glared at the group of girls as they scattered, leaving the one muggleborn to her "fate." Harry held out his hand. Hermione looked at the offered appendge. With a scowl, she smacked the gentle hand away and turned, not even saying thank you. Harry bowed his head and clenched his fists. Hedwig nuzzled her human, but braced herself as Harry turned on his heel and ran, silent tears rolling down his face.

 

Snape started the sink, and got a special althery soap from his desk. Armeria thrilled and remained still as her human ran gentle warm water over her little body. with a small dap of soap, the bat sneezed as the bubbles covered her body, washing away the protective potion. Due to her size, it was a rather easy clean up. After a two minute scrubbing, and a quick drying spell, Armeria sneezed once more and licked the stained hand of her human.  
As he began to leave his room, he paused as he heard the sound of someone crying. He frowned. Armeria chittered and flew to the direction of the crying. Severus followed his little pet. As they turned the corner, He was met with a very cross owl, who tried her best to bat away the bat who was warbling around her human.  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" the long haired waif jerked up, meeting Snape's black eyes with shimmering green orbs of emerald jewels.  
"Oh...it's nothing. Sorry for disturbing you professor." Harry then moved to stand and leave. Severus reached out and placed a gentle hand on his charge's shoulder.  
"Stay. Now, what's wrong?" Harry kept his head low.  
"I...I thought coming here would be different. I would have been loved. But no one cares! Draco likes me, but he doesn't care! Neville doesn't care! and I bet you don't care..." he muttered. Severus sighed and kneeled in front of the girl like boy.  
"I care." Harry kept his head bowed, but behind his curtain of hair, he smiled.  
"Show me. SHow me if you really care." he said. Snape smirked and tilted the boy's head back, exposing rose petal lips.  
And he gave him a soft kiss on those pink lips. Harry kissed him back.


	11. All Hallow's eve

Draco watched as his oddball friend skipped into the Grwat Hall. Since yesterday afternoon, Harry was very boisterious. His good mood was starting to become contagious. Neville stood next to his Slytherin friend, also curious about their smaller age mate.  
"What's got Harry in a good mood?" the pudgy boy asked. Draco shrugged.  
"Ever since That muggleborn from Gryffindor rejected his help, he has been happier."  
"Huh?"  
"That muggleborn? um...Granger, I think, she refused to even show kindess to Harry after he helped her with her bullies. He ran off crying, But a few hours later, He came back really happy. And Snape seemed pleased about something too." The slimmer blonde replied. Neville hummed and took a seat at the Slytherin Table, much to several older snakes displeasure.  
"I wonder what?" Draco pondered his friend. He gasped.   
"Harry told me something! He said he found a law that if a young witch/wizard desires, they can have an older magical being become a bondmate, or at least something similar." he recited. Nevill gaped.  
"How did find that? The law was made for orphans and...oh, nevermind." Draco scowled.  
"nevermind? How could you say that? He is offering himself to be targeted by a teacher who preys on younger children!" The thinner blonde snipped. Neville sighed and touched his friend's shoulder.  
"This is a law passed for orphans to find a family they desire. Somethimes the adult takes them as a lover, but mostly its another way for pureblood and halfblood orphans to be adopted." The Gryffindor blonde explained. Draco huffed.  
"Yeah, but he told me he was going to try and seduce a teacher!"  
"Again, so? I know I sound like I don't care for Harry, I do, but if we try to meddle, we may make it worse for Harry." Draco sighed and bowed his head.  
"I guess. But i'm keeping my eye on him. He is so...."  
"cute?"  
"...shut up." The two stopped a few feet from their friend and then watched as their small friend filled his platter with a small amount of food. The two took seats beside the smaller male.  
"Hello! How was your day? I can't wait for tonight! This will actually be my first Halloween ever! My aunt never like this day, but I hope it goes well." Haarry said, nibbling on a sliced peach. Neville and Draco shared a look.  
"Do you think your family doesn't let you go out today because it's the day your parents died?" Draco asked. Harry paused and gasped.  
"Wow, you're right. I never really thought about that. But then, I never really knew them, so how could I mourn those I've had no memory of?" he asked. Malfoy hummed.  
"...Good point, Anyway, we got a few hours until dinner. And Maybe Harry can tell us more stories about a Muggle's Halloween?" he quipped. Neville nodded along, and Harry just laughed.  
"May we join-"  
"your little chat?" Two unison voices asked. The three first years looked up at the twin third years in surprise. Fred and George chuckled as the three first years smiled at their older friends.  
"Hello Fred, Hi George." Harry said, which to the surprise of the Weasley twins, to the correct twin. The two shared a look.  
"How did you know?" they gasped together. Harry shurgged.  
"I don't know. I just get it right. Always have." he replied and bit into an apple, an innocent light in his eyes.  
"odd." The two Gryffindor twins sat across from their little Slytherin friend. They also enjoyed some apples.

 

As the small menagerie chattered, Ron kept his head low as he shuffled over to the Slytherin table. He didn't notice as both Gryffindor and Slytherin remained silent as he approached what the girls called "the baby doll of Slytherin." Harry was laughing as the twins turned his bow into Gryffindor red. George turned around and nudged his brother, who also turned and gaped as their youngest brother approached.  
"Umm...Harry Potter?" Said tween looked and frowned in confusion as Ron shuffled from foot to foot, nervous.  
"Yeah? May I help you?" he asked. Ron blushed as those big green eyes blink so innocently at him.  
"...Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. Harry smiled, which Ron thought was rather cute.  
"Sure. Draco, can you get the reversing charm from Fred? I like my ribbon, but I like green better."  
"Sure." The twins laughed and faked ignorance as Malfoy tried to get the charm. As the two younger students walked away, Ron kept his head low and waited as they walked away from the hall.  
"What did you want to say to me?" Harry asked. Ron took a deep breath.  
"I'm...sorry for harassing you. And...I think you're cute. I guess I wasn't used to boys being cuter than girls. Is it...is it too late to be friends?" he asked. Harry smiled at his tall companion.  
"It's never too late to make new friends. The more the merrier!" he beamed. Ron smiled.  
"You are really peppy to be in Slytherin." Harry just smiled and gave his new friend a hug. Ron's light blush now darkened.  
"I don't really care about the house thing. We are all learning the same art for now, and we all are in the same school, why make a fuss if one student is in a different house? That does not make any sense." Harry said. Ron bit the inside of his cheek.  
"I guess you're right. Listen, Madame Hooch is going to reteach the flying lessons. Want to join me?" Harry smiled.  
"Sure!"

 

Dinner approached much quicker than the newly grown menagerie thought. Piles of sugared sweets were weighing down the tables, a vast amounts of pumpkin jiuce, apple cider and a variety of soda pop wre in pitchers as well. Harry was laughing as one of the twins traded Ron's cherry lolipop with a blood pop. He laughed as the lanky red made a silly face. Draco was sampling the every flavor beans and gagged as he ate a funny looking red one.  
"Hot! Hothothothothot!!!!!!!" His face began to flush as he hurred and downed a whole thing of chocolate milk. Harry, Neville and Ron laughed.  
"What flavor did you get?" Ron asked. Draco glared at his red counterpart.  
"Red chili pepper!" the three first years laughed. Draco flipped them off, earning another laugh. Harry looked around the room, and frowned.  
"Where is Hermione?" He asked Ron. The youngest male Weasley looked around.  
"I don't know." he said, stuffing his mouth with a sweet bun. Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead.  
"She locked herself in one of the bathrooms. Lavender Brown was teasing her again. It seemed she didn't learn her lesson the last time, so Brown got Finnigan and the Patil sisters to mock her. She's been in the bathroom since late morning." Neville filled in. Harry and Ron shared a look.  
"Poor girl. I guess my teasing didn't help either." Ron confessed. Harry sighed., then stood straight as he grabbed a plate and filled it with apples, sweet buns and rolls. He then picked up a small pitcher of milk.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, still panting as his tongue cooled down.  
"Hermione has been in the bathroom all day, she must be hungry." Draco scowled at his friend.  
"And how in the hell are you going to sneak into the girl's bathroom?" Harry just smiled. Draco gasped.  
"You are not-"  
"I am. Bye!" Harry then took off with the platter of food. His friends just blinked as he left.


	12. Trying to mend bridges

Standing in his female uniform, Harry inhaled and walked into the lavatory, still holding the pitcher of milk and the platter of food. He could hear someone crying faintly, and sniffling froma running nose.  
"Hello?" the crying stopped. "Hermione Granger? I realized you must be hungry from crying all day and a bit tired from all the crying. So I brought you some milk and food." Harry called out. He heard a huff.  
"Go away freak. I don't need help from the likes of you!" Hermione yowled out. Harry sighed and placed his load on a clean part of thed floor. He took out his wand and pointed it a a wad of gum filled paper. Focusing his magic, he smiled as the paper shimmered and turned into a card table and two benches. He then placed the food platter on the table and the pitcher of milk.  
"I'll leave, but only if you do one thing for me." he called out. Granger opened her stall and peered through a crack.  
"What do you want?" she snipped. Harry gave her a smile and gestured to the table and food. Hermione scowled, knowing full well he had transfigured something. Harry stood still, a small smile on his face and took a seat on one of the benches.  
"I know about going hungry, and it hurt. So, please eat a little bit, then I'll leave you alone." the muggleborn girl gave him a queer look, but sat down across from the skirt wearing boy. She looked down at the food, her scowl still on her face, but blushed as her stomach rumbled with gluttony. Hermione kept her eye of the other first year and bit into a bun filled with sugar and cheese. Realizing how hungry she actually was, the girl eat three more buns, two apples and several rolls. She glanced at the milk. Pulling out her own wand she pulled out a paper clip from her pocket, Harry remained silent and watched as the girl struggled to turn it. She let out a frusterated screech.  
"How do you do it?!" he wailed, frusterated tears starting to pool in her doe eyes. Hary gave her a smile smile.  
"You have the theory and wand movements right, but what stopped you the first time?" he asked. Hermione frowned, but thought back.  
"I was angry that you were better than me, and when I was thinking that, I tried to cast the spell, but then my needle turned gnarled and ugly."  
"You see? I read that emotion can play a big part of casting or using magic. Think ugly thoughts, and your result is ugly. Does that make sense?" he asked. Hermione worried her lip.  
"But...I hate it that you are better then me! I study harder than anyone! I practice over and over! Why is it that my emotions are screwing up my work?!" she ranted. Harry smiled.  
"Because magic is not just an ability. It's part of you." Hermione gasped.  
"I've just been...thinking my magic is something to control, but it's not." Harry nodded.  
"Now you get it." Hermione smiled att he smaller boy.  
"My magic is me, and it feeds off my emotions, that is what is making me work shoddy."

 

Draco was frowning as he looked toawrds the doors, searching. Neville, who was sitting next to him, also was looking around.  
"Still no sign of him?" the chubby blonde asked his pointy faced friend. Draco shook his head.  
"nothing. I'm getting worried."  
The doors slammed open and running in was a pale face Quirrel.  
"T..T..Troll! in the dungeons! Trolln in the dungeons!...thought you ought to know." he the crumpled into a dead faint. The room screamed and Draco paled. Dumbledore stood and casted a charm on his voice.  
"Silence!! Prefects, take your house to your common rooms. Teacher, to the dungeons." Snape rolled his eyes but turned to address his snakes with different orders.  
"Prefects, take a head count and remain here in the great hall. If you hear something odd, barricade the door and ready your wands." he stated. He leveled a gaze at Marcus Flint.  
"Flint, you will be a lookout for abnormalties. Remain here. Is that understood?" he growled. his house nodded and the first years tried to find comfort in each other. Snape turned to follow his collegues, but paused as one little hand grabbed his robes.  
"Professor Snape! Harry, he left earlier to find a classmate! He's not here!" Draco wailed. Severus' eyes went wide and he hurried out of the room, worrying about his smallest snake.

 

Hermione giggled as she and Harry sat next to one another, the bushy haired girl braiding locks of the boy's long black hair. Harry laughed as Hermione told him her first bout of magic.  
"I was so scared! I didn't know that my dad's floride mixture was not supposed to taste like chocolate milk!"  
"That's nothing, I accidently turned my teacher's hair blue when she was yelling at me!" The two laughed and continued to swap stories.  
Harry frowned and motioned for Hermione to shut up. He pulled out his wand and crouched. Hermione gasped and did the same, confusion and fear in her eyes.   
"Mione, something big is coming this way..." looking around the doorway, Harry let out a shriek as a massive club came at him. He pulled back and shoved his new muggleborn friend back, both letting out a scream as they looked up, and up, and up and wrinkled their noses as a horrid oder clotted their noses.   
"Harry! That's a Highland Mountian Troll!" she wailed. Harry's eyes were wide. He pointed his wand at the troll. The troll, although dumber than rocks, looked down at the two "girls" and swung his club. Harry dove to the left, Hermione to the right. The two screamed louder as Harry was then grabbed by his ankles and hoisted in the air, his skirt falling and exposing cotton panties. He dropped his wand and fought to escape the creature's grip.   
"Hermione! Go find a teacher!!!" he wailed. The troll lifted him higher and stuck his snotty nose to his crotch.   
"No! I won't leave you!" the gryffindor girl then pointed her wand at the trolls stomach. Harry then whimpered as the troll pulled away and looked down towards his new friend.   
"Hermione! LOOK OUT!!!" the girl let out a scream as she herself was kicked slightly towards the door way. She winced and looked up as someone kneeled by her side. McGonagall checked her charge over and looked towards her Slytherin counterpart.   
"The troll in there?" he asked, keeping his wand leveled in front of him. Hermione nodded.   
"Yes, hurry! It's got Harry!" Without a moment to lose, Snape ran in. Harry, now getting woozt from being held upside down, smiled as his favorite teacher began shooting curses at the troll. A severing charm to the throat made the troll start to choke, and dropped it's captive. Severus lunged and caught the child. Harry, now knowing he was safe, clung to the older man and Severus kept his wand pointed as the troll choked on it's blood, and finally die. Harry then began to cry, his little voice hitching as tears clotted his throat. Snape rubbed the child's back, giving him much needed comfort. He then turned and carried his ward out of the room. Poppy and Hermione rushed towards the head of Slytherin.  
"Is he alright?" Pomfrey asked. Snape shook his head.   
"I don't know, but I do these two need to head to the infirmary. now."


	13. Busted!!!

Severus chuckled as he watched his littlest snake and his new lion age mate play a game using muggle cards. Since last night, both childeren were told to remain in the infirmary until said. Harry had his hair tied back in a loose braid, and his muggleborn friend had her hair neatly pulled back in pigtails, courtesy of Harry Potter. BOth were wearing the hospital clothes and had a bed next to each other, but the two youths were criss crossed on Harry's bed.  
"Go fish. Got any fives?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
"Nope. Go fish. Do you have a queen?" he asked. Hermione made a dramatic flair of protest.  
"I confess! here." the two broke out in giggles and continued their play. He coughed into his hand, drawing attention.  
"Hello, Harry, Hermione. Are you faring well? Both of you?" the two long haired youths nodded.  
"Yes, professor Snape... but when can we leave?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded along in agreement. Poppy came out of her office and chuckled at her first year charges.  
"You can go now, Miss Granger. But Harry, here...I need to talk to him about something."  
"Oh...okay." Hermion then hopped off the bed and went to her own bed, and closed the curtains, and dressed. Harry also stood and fixed his bed, making it with neat hospital corners and even fluffing the pillow. Snape gave him a queer look.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked. The green eyed waif blinked up at him.  
"I'm making the bed." Before he could say anything, Hermione reappeared, fully clothed. She smiled at her new friend.  
"Well, I'm going to go back to my common room, so I can get a headstart on my homework. See you later Harry!" she waved and bounced away. Harry blushed and decided to sit on his bed, undoing his work. He looked through his long lashes and blushed as Severus sat across fromh im. Poppy scowled at the child.  
"Now then, Care to tell me why high doses of sex magic is coursing through your core?" she snipped. Harry paled and glanced at Severus. Said teacher was now glowering at his little ward.  
"Harry, what on earth were you doing?" he asked. The long haired youth bowed his head in shame, and looked through his bangs at the two adults. Both Pomfrey and Snape waited for an answer.  
"...I found a spell." he muttered.  
"What spell? Out with it Harry!" Snape snarled. Harry flinched and began to quiver.  
"The spell I found increases my hormones, making my scent similar to a animal in heat. I thought is I could combine this spell and a divining charm, I can make myself more desirable to...Professor Snape." he mumbled. Both adults gaped.  
"Harry! You could have seriously injured yourself! Doing something so dangerous for your age, it could have ended catastrophic!" Snape balked. Poppy shook her head and went to her office, giving the two males privacy.  
As she disappeared, Harry looked up at his teacher.  
"Are you mad?" he asked. Severus sighed and moved to sit next to his littke snake.  
"More scared, than mad. Harry, what you did was really dangerous." he stated. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"But I thought you would like me more if I seemed more...girly." Snape cocked an eyebrow.  
"Why would I want you to be more like a girl?" he asked. Harry, now confused, looked up at his teacher.  
"Because, guys like little girls. At least Aunt Petunia told me so. Was I wrong?" he asked. Severus chuckled and ran his fingers over the boy's crinkled black braid.  
"Silly boy. If I wanted a little girl to...sate, my being. I'd get a little girl. but I like cute boys." The usually dour man replied.Harry smiled and lifted his body up to plant a tiny kiss at the corner of Snape's mouth. Severus chukled and tilted the boy's head, giving him a deeper kiss. Harry mewled and nibbled on Snape's thin bottom lip. the Potion's Master smirked and reached down the boy's frame to cup a pert little rump.  
A cough made the two seperate. Poppy stood by the bedside, smirking and biting her lip.  
"Well now, Mister Potter. You are free to go. But Please avoid using magic today, so I'm asking Professor Snape to keep an eye on you. Is that clear?" she asked. Harry nodded and Snape chuckled.  
"Good. Snape, may I speak to you in private? Harry, get dressed." Snape stood and left and Harry once more left his bed and began to dress in clean, fresh robes.  


"Severus, the spell he combined with the attraction charm, That was rare for of universal magic." Snape cocked an eyebrow at the witch.  
"Pardon?" he asked. Pomfrey worried her lip.  
"Universal magic. It's a magic that is neither dark, light or even grey. But using that magic can have a serious effect on the child!" she exclaimed. Severus' eyes went wide.  
"What do you mean? What is wrong with Harry?" he asked. Poppy lowered her head.  
"The universal magic is increasing pheremones in his blood, making non human creatures to lust after him. The troll scented his pheremones and figured he was a in heat female. But Because of this, you need to watch out for him. If anything goes wrong, Harry will suffer for it." Snape nodded and shook Poppy's heand.  
"I'll keep my eye on him."  
"good."  



	14. New status

Vernon watched as Petunia gently stitched the handmade candy blue dress for his adorable niece while she was away at her special boarding school. He sighed happily. His job was good, his little girl a beautiful witch, his son becoming a strapping boy at his own boarding school, and he had a handsome wife with a kind heart. He looked out the kitchen window, fall leaves scurrying in the light breeze. He sat down the newspaper he was brushing through.  
Ten years ago, he never expected to hear his wife scream like a banshee as she hurried into the house carrying a bundle.

~~~Flashback~~~

Petunia was hysterical as Vernon gaped at the whimpering infant in her arms. The baby was whimpering softly and trying to scratch at a fresh, odd looking cut on it's brow. It was shaped like a poorly drawn lightning bolt. He gave the baby a look over. Besides the cute, it has enormous green eyes and pudgy cheeks, signalling health. messy black hair was tousled over it's head and it was staring at the two odd grown ups.  
"Petunia, pet, what's the matter? who's baby are you holding?" he asked. Upstairs, the wailing scream of their own child made the two flabbergasted adults to really wake up.  
"Vernon, can you go check on Dudley?" the blonde woman asked. Vernon, knowing to be a caring parent for his own, lumbered upstairs to his son. He glanced back at his somber wife.  
"Go tend to Dudley. I'll take care of...this." she pointed at the now silent toddler. He nodded and continued his way.  
~~88~~  
The fat baby screamed and hollered as he noticed he was getting attention.  
"There, there Dudley. Daddy's here." Remembering the care classes he took with his wife, the heavy man wrestled with the toddler and changed his soiled nappy, placed clean clothes on his frame and began to rock him playfully. Baby Dudley squealed and yanked hard on his daddy's mustache, pulling out a few hairs.  
"OW! Tough little man. You are going to be so strong when you're older." he chortled. Dudley giggled and tried to pull again.

He heard Petunia's light steps come up from the kitchen. In her arms was the toddler.  
"My sister is dead. And We are in charge of looking after my niece. Her nickname is Harry." she whispered. Vernon looked down at the baby girl.  
"Hello Little Harry. Is she like her parents?" he asked. Harry looked up from nibbling on her fist and giggled at the fat man;s fuzzy mustache.  
"Unfortunately. But never the less, we shall love her like our own. If she grows up to become a freak, then we'll handle it accordingly." she stated. Vernon took a heavy, deep breath.  
"Very well. I'll get the other bedroom set up. Perfect for a princess." Petunia smiled.  
"She'll need it. What a beautiful girl." the two then cooed as the baby Harry cooed back.

~~~End Flashback~~~

After ten years of raising the raven haired girl, he fell in love with his sweet, sweet niece. Loved her like she was from his loins herself. Petunia however, never allowed him to bathe her, change her or come to any of her doctor appointments. At first he found it odd, but later came to the conclusion that it was because she was a girl child, and must be tended by ladies. Shrugging slightly, He glanced back to the window and noticed it was close to lunchtime.  
"Vernon?"  
"Yes, Pet?"  
"Harry sweetie needs some new shoes for when she gets back. and Hair bows. And I think she needs some more books. The kind deary loves to read, she's running out of books to skim through." Petunia said, almost finished with the dress. Vernon chuckled and nodded his nearly neckless head.  
"I'll write to her at the school of hers and see if she'll come back for Christmas. It would not be Christmas without our little girl." Petunia smiled and went back to work. Vernon smiled and went back to skimming his paper.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Harry laughed, voice full of merriment, as Draco and Ron practice playful jinxes and hexes at each other. The Twin Weasleys were in serving a detention for blowing up a toilet and sadly not with them at the time. Hermione was skimming her defense notes. It has been three days since The two skirt wearers were released from the hospital. The bushy haired girl took a break and looked towards her queer friend.  
"I've been meaning to ask you?" Harry looked up from what he was doing. Which was doodling in a corner of his textbook of a moon flower.  
"Sure. What did you want to know?" he asked. the Granger girl peered towards the two boys mock dueling.  
"They don't need to know if you don't want them to." Harry chirped. Hermione sighed and leaned close to her friend.  
"Why did Professor Snape keep you behind?" Harry stiffened slightly and fretted his lip. he scooted back a bit.  
"You wont tell?" he asked. Hermione made a crossing motion over her breast. Taking a deep breath. Harry leaned back in.  
"I did something really stupid and unladylike. And the result is that i am overcome by pheromones and now basically smell like an animal in heat. It's some type of sex magic that I did and now am stuck with. So now I have to be careful around non human creatures. That's why the troll went weird and pervy on me." Hermione gasped and held her hand to her lips.  
"Oh lord! Whats going to happen to you now?" she asked. Harry twirled on his loose hair strands.  
"I don't know. But Professor Snape is going to teach me how to control it and such." Granger nodded her head firmly.  
"That's good." As they talked and came up with plans for his new condition, the two rowdy boys came scurrying back, hair tousled and a few scrapes on their faces.  
"What are you two pandering about?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to his frizzy haired friend. Ron sat next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his girlish friend.  
"Just stuff."

As the quad of kids went back inside for lunch, Snape kept an eye on his littlest snake. The four children were ignoring social status and sat side by side at one of the tables, Slytherin table to be exact. The hall went dead silent. Several Slytherin housemates jeered and leered at the Gryffindor firsties. Both ignored them. Draco piled his plate with fruit as Ron piled his with pasta. Hermione and Harry giggled at their boy friends and each served themselves a dish of salad, diced ham and beets, and a dollop of sour scream on one plate, buttermilk ranch on the other. The two feminine students also grabbed two rolls each, wheat and millet.  
"HEY! Why are two Gryffindors at the table of snakes?" sneered a familiar looking older boy. Harry glared.  
"There is no rule that one house can't sit with the other." Hermione snipped. The two boys cheered her own.  
"I ain't talking to you mudblood." The students around them gasped. Harry stood, ready to fight.  
"For your information, Flint, she's right. And now you apologize to her." Harry snarled, unladylike for once. Marcus raised his hand to strike the "freak." Potter braced himself for the blow.  
"If you value your life, you'd put your hand down." Snape glowered over the teenager, appearing quite suddenly, and grabbed his shoulder. Marcus Flint paled and took a step back.  
"Yes, sir." head bowed he backed away.  
"Thirty point from Slytherin and two months detention with me and Filch, rotating." He murmured. Biting his words, Marcus hurried away. Severus turned back towards the four students. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron were glaring at the rest of the house.  
"Twenty points. Each. For standing together." He then touched each their shoulders, lingering softly on Harry, and turned back towards the head table.

"That was wonder Severus. You promoting house diversity and equality." Minerva said, smiling.  
"I figured somethings have gone too far, and not far enough. I believe, the next seven years will be very, very, interesting."


	15. Christmas break

The snow was falling in gentle frosted flakes. Harry and Draco were running back and forth in the white powdery snow. Behind them was Hagrid, lugging the seasonal tree into the great hall. Fred in George were in detention for pelting Professor Quirrel in the back of the head with snowballs, so the twins were absent. Ron was inside playing chess with Neville and Hermione was packing to go home.  
"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Draco asked. Harry stopped running and looked at his friend.  
"Well, I may go back to my family for the break. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are probably eager for me to come home." The two stepped out of the way as their giant friend lugged the massive fir into the room. They smiled and followed the massive man into the room.  
"Why do you want to go back?" Draco asked as the two sat down at a table. Ron was finishing his match with his fellow Griffindor and scooting over to the two snakes.  
"Why not stay here for Christmas? I am, my parents are going to Romania for the holidays to visit my older brother Charlie so my brothers and I are staying here." Ron explained.  
"I'm going home so I can spend time with my family. We've never been apart this long." Harry explained. Draco and Ron shared a look.  
"Does that mean you have to go back being a girl?" They asked. Harry nodded and began to braid his hair.  
"I've already packed, i have to get dressed now. See you in a bit." Harry then flittered off to get ready. 

As the cross dressing boy went on his way, Draco and Ron sat down and shared a look.  
"It's not right." Ron said after a few minutes. Malfoy sighed.  
"If he keeps this up, our friend will break." The blonde and redhead sighed together in harmony.  
"What are you two doing?" both jumped as Severus Snape loomed over the two. Draco worried his lip and Ron turned pale.  
"Umm, We were just..." Ron stammered. Snape sighed.  
"You are concerned about your friend and his welfare." he finished. Draco nodded.  
"Yes, he can't go on acting like a girl for his aunt. Sooner or later, it'll ruin him." the blonde explained. Severus nodded his head in agreement.  
"I agree, but there is nothing we can do. No one is getting hurt or abused, he's not a danger to himself or others and unless he asks for help, our hands are tied." at that, Snape looked over the children.  
"But we have to do something!" Ron asked.  
"Don't be a stupid Griffindor hero. We cannot do a thing."

~~88~~

Harry was humming to himself as he stripped out of his trousers and slipped on a winter proof skirt. He continued to hum as he removed his shoes and replaced them with Mary Jane's and soon his shirt was replaced with a blouse. He then placed a green bow in his braid, several strands of hair fell loose along his cherub jaw.  
"Harry," Looking up, Potter smiled as Severus slunk into the room. The tall man smiled and settled down on the bed. Harry smiled and did the same.  
"Severus, I'm going home."  
"I know, SO I wanted to give you your present early." Snape then reached into his robes and removed a slim flat box. Harry carefully picked it up.  
"Can I open it?" Severus nodded. Gleefully, Harry picked the box open and gasped as a beautiful locket glistened up at him.  
The locket was a small serpent, no bigger than his thumb and grooved in gold. Green eyes looked up at the man.  
"Thank you." Snape smiled and leaned close to the boy. His warm body radiating next to him.  
"This will help curb the pheromones in your body Some magical creatures will be a bit perverted towards you, but to a manageable decent." Harry smiled and lifted his skirted rump up to give the older man a peck on the cheek.  
"Thank you again."

~~88~~

Vernon and Petunia were waiting by Platform 9 3/4 for their beloved niece. Both looked very happy. Several other muggle families were waiting as well. As well as a few wizard families. The two normal muggles waited.  
"Aunty! Uncle!" Both turned and smiled as a long haired youth came skipping up.  
"Hadrianna!" The girl squealed as her uncle lifted her and spun her.  
"Uncle Vernon!" she giggled. Vernon laughed, ignoring the heated glares from a frizzy haired girl and a blonde weasel looking boy.  
"Come now, Hadrianna, Your cousin misses you." Petunia said. Harry smiled and leaned close to his family.

Dudley Huffed as he watched his cousin and parents walk happily into the room. He sneered at the girl.  
"Hello Dudley." Hadrianna said. Dudley huffed and ignored the girl.  
"GO away."  
"DUDLEY!" Petunia screeched. Vernon took a deep breath.  
"Dudley Vernon Dursley, you stop this venom right now. We love each of you the same, and you need to stop this animosity against your cousin." Vernon growled. Dudley huffed and stamped his foot, like a stubborn spoiled child.  
"But she's just a freak! Look at her, Wearing freaky clothes, doing to a freaky school!" he wailed. Harry bowed her head.  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Petunia shouted. Both Dursley males paused in their bickering.  
"Aunt Petunia?" Hadrianna whispered. The horse faced woman sighed and smiled down at her beloved niece.  
"This has gone on far enough Dudley. The reason She is what you call a freak, is because she was born special. My sister, her mother, was born like that as well. And i hated her for it. When Hadrianna came onto our doorstep, I knew I either had to release my hatred or let it grow. So while she was still whimpering from the cold, I came to the conclusion, I will raise her to be the best witch of her age."  
"Mummy, But you love her more!" Dudley whined.  
"Enough Dudley! We've given you everything! The best clothes, the best schools and the best toys. But your cousin needed something more."  
"I HATE HER!!!" Dudley then turned around and stormed up the stairs. Harry bowed her head.  
"I'm sorry aunt Petunia, for being a freak." she whispered. Vernon and Petunia knelt low by the girl.  
"You are not a freak, just different. He'll come around." she soothed. Harry shook her head.  
"No, he won't. Because he's right. I am a freak." Petunia simpered and stroked her niece's back.  
"How are you a freak?" Vernon asked. Harry then looked up and gave a small, sad smile.  
"Because... I'm a boy."


	16. what's going on?

Both Vernon and Petunia were silent. The latter being very pale.  
"What on Earth do you mean, my lovely girl?" he asked, his voice laced with nervous energy. Harry bowed his head and started to cry.  
"I've always been a boy. I know that now. Aunt Petunia knew, and she made me her niece." Vernon gasped. Petunia let out a scream.  
"NO!!!! NO!! DON'T TAKE MY BABY GIRL FROM ME!!!!" she then threw herself at Harry's skirt and began to sob. Vernon let his jaw drop.  
"Hadrianna, my beloved niece, is a boy?" he whispered. Harry nodded.  
"I knew aunty wanted a girl, so when I found out I wasn't a girl, i pretended to be one. For her." Petunia continued to sob. Vernon paled and dropped to the floor on his rump. Harry's silent tears fell like wet diamonds down his face. He kept his head low, just stood in the living room, crying as his uncle gaped at his wife and so called niece, and his aunt sobbing for the loss of her little girl. Dudley stood on those stairs, shock on his face.  
"My cousin...is a boy?"

~~88~~

Dumbledore looked over at his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. QUirrel was simpering, he was shaking as his garlic filled turban lay in scraps.  
"H-H-Head mmmm master! I'm SOrry, But I retire! I thought I cccccc could handle DDDDDD DA DDDD DA, BUt those, st-t-t-t-t-t-t tudents, are wild!" he stammered. Dumbledore sighed and bowed his old weathered head.  
"Please, can you finish the year?" he asked. Quirrel shook his bald head, and stood.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I QUIT!" he turned on his heel and stormed out. As he left, Severus popped in.  
"He quit?" he asked. ALbus sighed again and nodded.  
"Unfortunately. I thought he could last the year." Shaking his head, Dumbledore popped in his mouth a lemon drop.  
"I told you ALbus, Quirrel was always a weak teacher. I'm surprised he lasted this long." Snape quipped.  
"I just hoped he would have lasted a bit longer, A year, at least. Oh well."

~~88~~

Harry was finally smiling. After snapping out of his stupor, Vernon stood up and clasped his shoulders.  
"I see a lad who needs new clothes. Petunia, we'll talk about this later. Hadrian?" Harry nodded at his new boy name. "If you knew you were a boy all this time, I wager you snuck off and got some boy clothes." Harry nodded, mirth in his features.  
"Uh huh, One of my teachers helped me. He thought I was girl too until..." He trailed and bowed his head again, his face flushed with embarrassment.   
"What happened Harry?" Vernon said, voice for of fatherly concern.  
"A boy I thought was helping me...tried to...rape, me." he was scarcely louder than a whisper, but Vernon heard him.  
"WHAT?!" Harry popped up.  
"He didn't! A teacher stopped him before he could do anything! So I'm okay uncle." Harry gave his large uncle a smile. Vernon calmed.  
"If you say so, I don't think that wizard school is very safe, But it's what your mother and father would have wanted. Now then, Go change and meet me in front of the door." Harry smiled and rushed up to his room, passing Dudley, who grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"So...you're a boy? Like me?" Harry smiled bigger and nodded.  
"Yep, But I was girl for aunt Petunia, so I don't know what to do for her now."  
"Well, after your trip with daddy...want to go to the arcade?"  
"Yes!"

Vernon bought him seven sets of trousers, thirteen pairs of boy underwear, ten shirts and a pair of tank tops, three different trainers and a pair of boots. He got socks, and a new bedspread. It was blue with dinosaurs decorating the covers. Harry trembled with excitement. He paused a bit and looked up at his uncle. The two were leaving the shopping center and were loading up in the car.  
"Uncle Vernon?"  
"What is it Harry?"  
"Will I be a freak if I said...I like wearing some of the girls clothes?" Vernon paused and looked at his...nephew.  
"Well,You grew up as a girl, so I don't think it's too weird. A Bit unusual, but not enough to call you a freak about it. As long as you do it in and close to the house." he said. Harry smiled again and leaned over to give his uncle a hug.  
"okay uncle Vernon." Vernon smiled and ruffled Harry's still long hair.  
"What do you want to do about your dolls and books when we get home?" he asked. Harry closed his green eyes to think.  
"I like books, so I think I will keep them. Some of my stuffed animals are unisex toys so I will keep a few. Can we donate my dolls to the orphanage For Christmas. I bet the girls there will really love that!"  
"You have a good heart. Now about your hair...you want to keep it long?"  
"For now. I'll cut it eventually. But I like my long hair." Harry replied. Vernon shrugged and started up the car.  
"If that is what you want."

Petunia was still sobbing as the two males came home. Dudley was eating a fudge bar and watching tv, curious about his mother, but not really concerned. Petunia raised her head and let out a louder sob as she saw her beloved Hadrianna in boy clothes.  
"My baby girl...she's gone." sobbing, the thin woman stood and went to her shared bedroom. She was now wailing as the door shut behind her. Harry bowed his head.  
"Uncle Vernon, maybe I should stay a girl. For Aunt Petunia;s sake." Vernon and Dudley looked at the younger boy.  
"Now Harry, You are boy and it was wrong of what your aunt did to you! I'll talk to her and find out why she did what she did, You take your new clothes and put them away, afterwards, you and Dudley can go play in the snow." Agreeing with his uncle, Harry complied. Dudley shuffled up and went to watch his cousin.  
"Why did you think mummy wanted you to be a girl?" he asked. Harry frowned lightly and just scooted his girl clothes to the side as he placed his boy clothes away.  
"I don;t know. Maybe she wanted a daughter after having you." he said.  
"I think I would have preferred a brother like what you are now, then a sister, like what you were then."  
"...I do too."


	17. Aunt Petunia's reason

Harry skipped down the steps and into the kitchen. It was Christmas morning, and Both young boys were grinning at the amount of presents under the neatly decorated tree. Dudley then ran into the living room, ready to open presents. Vernon was nursing a cup of coffee as Petunia made simple porridge for breakfast. THe tension between the adults was thick as the porridge. Dudley paused his excitement.  
"Mummy? Dad? Is everything alright?" he asked. Petunia smiled weakly at her boy.  
"Everything's fine duddykins. Daddy and I are just a bit strained at the moment. Harry, Can I talk to you in private?" nodding, Harry watched his aunt scoop out their porridge, sprinkled bacon and ham bits in the mix and served the larger men. He took a bite of his real quick and followed his aunt into the living room. Petunia took a seat next to the large tree. Harry sat next to her.  
"What is it, auntie?" he asked. Petunia smiled, her lips full of sadness.  
"I have to tell you why I raised you as a girl."  
"Auntie, you don't have to tell me. I don't mind being a girl." he replied. Petunia chuckled.  
"No, I have to tell you. You see, When my Dudley was born, I was told I cannot have anymore children. I wanted to give Dudley a little sister, but I couldn't. So for a year, I moped. When I found you on my doorstep, sound asleep, I took you inside. You were so cute, Wild hair, Big green eyes and cherub cheeks. I wanted to hate you. I was angry at your mother for being a witch, and I knew you would be as strange, as freakish. But I realized something, You had no mother, no daddy and no home. And I wanted a daughter, so bad. You were so adorable, so I made a decision. I raised you to be a girl. I never told Vernon, And convinced the doctors and other you were transgender. But after awhile, I noticed you were acting different." she stated. Harry bowed his head.  
"I found out I was boy."  
"How?" Harry blushed.  
"During our swimming class, I noticed that the other girls didn't have what I have. So I skipped class and went to the library. I found a book on human biology. A picture of a man had what I got, and it said male. I looked up what male meant. It meant boy. I was a boy. But you raised me to be a girl, so I continued to be a girl. For you." he explained. Petunia hugged her nephew.  
"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry! I wanted a daughter so bad, I forced you to be mine. And when you said you were a boy, I was distraught. I didn't want to lose my baby girl!" she sobbed. Harry hugged his crying aunt. Neither of them noticed a smiling Vernon and a eager Dudley.

~~88~~

Severus smiled as Hedwig hooted a him, a green parcel tied neatly to her leg. Giving her a bit of liver he was about to cook, the potions master untied the parcel. Hedwig nibbled on the liver and flew off, her job completed. Rolling his eyes, Snape opened the parcel, uncovering a small box. Inside was a small clay ring. a rough ruby was encased in the set clay and had faint scribbles in the inside of the ring. Squinting, he smiled at the inscription.  
"To my Snape Snake. I love you 4ever!" He smiled and looked in the box, he pulled out a card. It was signed and dated by one Hadrianna, the last N and A crossed out, Potter. He chuckled, and slipped the ring over his slender fingers. He never got a present from a student/lover before.

~~88~~

Dudley and Harry began to open their presents. Harry smiled as he was given a fluffy pink stuffed cat, a porcelain doll, hair ties, barrettes, a dollhouse, three new night dresses, seven new books and anew honey and rose dress for Easter. He smiled at his now blushing parental figures.  
"We'll take them back after Christmas." Vernon said. Petunia chuckled lightly.  
"I guess we Have to buy wizard stuff now." she smiled. The four of them laughed, enjoying Christmas.


	18. Back to Hogwarts

Hermione fretted her hands as she waited at the station. Draco and Neville waited beside her. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione Parents were all curious to meet the famous Harry Potter. Lady Longbottom was digging in her purse to wipe a bit of dirt off of Neville's face. Hermione and Draco giggled at the unfortunate boy. Neville rolled his eyes and wriggled free from his grandma.  
"Do you see him yet, Draco?" the bushy haired Gryffindor asked. The blonde Slytherin peered at the crowd.  
"No...not yet. Wait! Is that...." he gasped. The other two children and their guardians looked to the direction of Harry Potter. The two Gryffindors gasped as well.

Harry was skipping up to them, a really fat man and a skinny woman following him. His long hair was in a braid. And he was wearing...not a dress! Or any other type of girl clothes! Instead, Harry was in a blue jumper with a Dragon like creature on the front. He wore denims and sleek black sneakers. A new bookbag hung off his shoulders. It was a dark green with a cobra clasp. Perfect for a Slytherin.  
"Harry?!" they all yelped. Harry smiled and paused his skipping, only a few feet from the group. Vernon and Petunia chuckled at the two boys and shocked girl.  
"I'm guessing my...nephew, told you his secret?" Vernon huffed. All three nodded. Petunia smiled and wrapped her nephew into a bony hug.  
"Have a good rest of the year. And you are such a good boy!" she whispered. LUcius coughed and held out his hand to the muggle adults. Vernon turned from his nephew and grabbed the held out hand.  
"Hello there! I'm Vernon Dursley. This is my wife, Petunia, and of course you know Hadrian." he said. Lucius smiled and Narcissa gave them a small curtsy. Lady Longbottom leered at the couple. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled and also shook hands.  
"Hi, I'm Jonathan Granger, Hermione's father." John shook Lucius' hand as well. Narcissa curtsied to him as well.  
"And I'm Amelia Granger, but I go by Amy." Lucius shook her hand as well. Narcissa shook her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you. Harry told us so much about the school and his friends." Petunia said. She looked down at her nephew's long hair and fixed the braid a bit. Harry remained still. Vernon puffed his chest.  
"I'm so proud of him! To be honest, I was a bit unsure on how Hogwarts is, considering the stories I heard from him, His late mother and late father. I was honest and told him my concerns." Vernon explained. Lucius chuckled.  
"I was a bit worried for my son as well, even though I went to Hogwarts as well. And so did his mother and most of his family. Hogwarts can be a bit...reckless, but We cannot shelter our young forever." Vernon laughed in agreement. Narcissa went up to Petunia.  
"From what I gathered, you raised your nephew like a girl?" she snipped. The bony blonde paled.  
"I...yes." she gave in. "I raised him as a girl, for selfish reasons. I wanted a daughter, so, so bad. And Harry was so perfect. I was ashamed for what I've done. But talking to Harry, and looking at him. I realised, he would have been a sweet child anyway. Harry even told me, since I was upset he told me he was a boy, that he would be my baby girl if I wanted him to be."  
"And you said no." Cissy said. Petunia noded.  
"I realised he would be happier, being whatever, whoever he wanted." the two mothers smiled, forming a frail bond.

~~88~~

The four children boarded the train, and waved farewell to their families. The three boys chatted and lone girl smiled at her friends.  
"Your family really didn't care that you came out as a boy?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.  
"They cared. But they wanted me happy. And...I'm happy now. Real happy." The group giggled and waited for the trolley lady. Soon she arrived and all four were now hyped on sweets.  
"So...how was everyone's Christmas? I got ten new books!" Hermione chirped.  
"I got Tyto a new post and a new broom." Draco piped.  
"I got some new books and Trevor a new cage." Neville chimed. Harry laughed and beamed at his friends.  
"I got a bunch dolls. So my uncle Vernon had to go buy me some new clothes, new bedding and new toys. I donated most of my girl stuff to the orphanage." Hermione awed. The boys pestered to know what he got.  
"Well, I got some new books, new clothes, like my jumper. And I got a BB gun, like my cousin and some dinosaur action figures. And some comics books!" The two boys cocked their heads in confusion.  
"What are those?" Harry grinned and explained the concept of the toys and books. Hermione giggled and laughed at her friends. Boys will be boys, either wizards, or muggles.

~~88~~

Dumbledore beamed as he watched his students come marching, stomping and skipping into the great hall. Severus was wearing a crude clay ring, which he seem to favor, and was looking for his snakes. All IN all, He was glad for his classes and students. He hope a lot of them had vey merry Christmases.


	19. Armeria's Christmas

Severus chuckled to himself as his little familiar rattled around his potion bottles, playfully trying to find his apple seed powder. The little black fruit bat chittered happily, warbling around the vials.  
"Come on, girl, you can do it." He muttered to himself, knowing his teensy friend can hear him. With a proud shriek, the little bat came flying out of the stockroom, a miniscule bottle of yellow white powder in her feet claws. The little bat happily flew circles around her master's head and landed on the desk. The bottle tottered, but remained upright. Armeria chittered and flopped her small ears around, pleased. Snape smiled and gave the small flying rodent a cranberry. The black bat let out a happy squeak and gobbled it down. Her human counterpart chuckled and settled into his chair, enjoying a cigarette. Armeria sneezed and glowered at her master. Snape chuckled and took a drag.  
"If it bugs you, go fly off." he stated. So she did just that.

 

It was the day after Christmas and a group of red haired children were lazing about in the red and gold room. Armeria was nestled in the rafters of Gryffindor tower, happily watching as two identical boys plotted some pranks, a smaller one, obviously related, played a human game with himself and an older male, who seemed a bit high on himself, chided the identical boys. The lone bat watched over the boys, enjoying the solitude.

 

Soaring the skies, well, the Great Hall, Armeria warbling, and chittering as a stuffy owl and a few mice scampered on the floor. THe owl of course, was asleep. Landing under the owl, Armeria clung to the rafter. Her little head flicked one way to another as she watched four identical mice scurrying up scraps of food, bits of confetti courtesy of the headmaster, and bits of broken baubles. A blue speck that was being targeted by the mice caught her eye. Swooping down, the bat let out a cry and grabbed the blueberry, right from underneath the mice. SHe flew up to the rafters, landing in her usual pose and held the berry between her thumbs. Angry squeaks from below made her smile, if she could. With two bites, the blueberry was gone and now er sleek black fur was sticky with juice. She let out a growl. Now it's back to Snape for a bath.

 

Severus was humming a celtic lullaby he overheard from his aunt's, when he was pelted in the head by a fuzzball.  
"What the fu...oh. Hello Armeria. Have a nice day?" the little bat let out a squeal and shook her head, still numb from her kamikaze attack on her master's head. Severus chuckled and scooped her off the floor.  
"Why, you are all sticky. Found some berries from last night's dinner, did you?" he stated. Armeria chittered and nibbled on Snape's pale thumb.  
"alright now. Let's get you clean." Holding the bat close, Severus went to his wash room and turned on the sink faucet. Warm water trickled out in a steady stream as he clogged the sink with a thick dishrag. With grace, the Swooping man gathered some gentle soap and made a bubble bath for his pet. Armeria chittered softly as she was lowered into the water, not liking that her leathery wings were weighed down from the warm bath liquid.  
"Stop fussing, or it'll last longer." Severus then got a lather going and soon the small bat was sneezing her bubbles away. Severus chuckled. He then rinsed the little critter off and unclogged the sink, draining the water. Grabbing a fluffy towel, Snape gently wrung out the water from his little friend's fur.  
"There now. All clean." Armeria squeaked and nuzzled the male human. Snape chuckled. Armeria then spotted a crude clay ring on the side of the sink. SHe nudged it, curious.  
"It's a gift from Harry. Hedwig's master." Armeria was ecstatic. Her master got a mating gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a rough picture of Armeria the fruit bat
> 
> http://www.mnn.com/earth-matters/animals/stories/25-of-the-cutest-bat-species.
> 
> number six but black, or at least a very dark brown, a Dwarf epauletted fruit bat


	20. AN

not a chapter per se, but i need some advice from my fans.

WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?! I need some tips, and ideas in the right direction. BUt keep to these bulletins:

Harry is still very feminine.  
Voldemort is long gone, he is not coming back....at all.  
Harry is still full of sex magic.  
Snape is a pedo perv.....but only to Harry.  
Draco is a good friend, and somewhat of an airhead.  
and Dumbledore is a good person, not a conniving old coot.

 

So any ideas will be nice. thank you!


End file.
